plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Bombs
:Not to be confused with Sizzle, a trick from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Sun Bombs is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2 unique to the Far Future. In this Brain Buster, sun is replaced with destructive purple sun. If the player taps the sun while it is still purple, it will deal 500 damage per shot to any zombies and destroy non-defensive plants in a 3x3 area around it, while dealing damage to defensive plants. When the sun falls all the way down, it will turn into normal sun, and like them, it disappears if not collected quickly. Sun-producing plants besides Sun Bean, Toadstool, Gold Bloom, Solar Tomato, and Enlighten-mint cannot be used in these levels. It is played in Far Future - Days 4, 19, 24, 30, and 34, as well as Solar Tomato's Warped Tournament in Arena. Sun drops from the sky far more often in these levels, and it is up to the player whether they want to collect the sun, or use it as an attack towards the zombies. It is very useful for hordes of zombies that are attacking the plants. Origins The Sun Bombs of the Far Future may be a reference to the steadily increasing temperatures of the real Earth's atmosphere, also known as global warming. The damaging purple sun (possibly ultraviolet light, which is also purple on the electromagnetic spectrum and dangerous to the skin from direct exposure as it can cuase skin cancer) may also be a reference to decreased UV protection resulting from the destruction of the ozone layer as more and more gas emissions come from machinery. Levels Related achievement Gallery SUNBOMB.png|Falling sun bomb Sun Bomb.jpg|Sun bomb Screenshot_33.png|Sun bomb exploding (first stage) Sun Bomb exploding..png|Sun bomb exploding (second stage) ATLASES SUNBOMBCHALLENGEMODULE 1536 00 PTX.png|Sun bomb's sprites explodedsunbombrockpea.jpg|A Sun Bomb exploding as Primal Peashooter's pea passes through it Trivia *Currently, Sun Bombs is the only Brain Buster that focuses on sun. *If the player keeps tapping the Sun Bombs, a message will say "Wait until sun falls to the ground to collect it." *If the player triggers a Sun Bomb to destroy a Robo-Cone Zombie, they will get the Sun Damaged achievement. *Unlike the normal levels, this is the only Brain Buster where sun falls more often. *Sun Bombs can kill most plants, including Ghost Pepper, but not Infi-nut and Power Mints. **However, in Infi-nut's case, the sun bomb can still destroy or reduce the health of an Infi-nut, but can not destroy Infi-nut like instant-kill zombies do. *Despite all Sun Bombs levels banning sun-producing plants, players can still use Sun Bean, Toadstool, and Gold Bloom in these levels. **Previously, Moonflower and Primal Sunflower could also be used. **The player can only use sun-producing plants in the tutorial level of the Chinese version. *Far Future - Day 34 is the only Sun Bombs level that has an additional objective which is to survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies. See also *Sun *Sun Damaged ru:Солнечные бомбы Category:Sun Bombs Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Far Future levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Sun Bombs (Chinese version)